Lil Sheldon (English)
Redirect to the Russian version of the page Lil Sheldon (Russian. Л́ил Шéлдон; birth name Daniel Gadian (Russian. Даниэль Гадян); born February 1, 2004, Kislovodsk, Russia) is an English-language rap artist. Biography Daniel Gadian was born on February 1, 2004, in the city of Kislovodsk, Russia. In 2011, he met with MC DIMASLA. In 2014 he founded the creative team "Losten Aiment". From January 4, 2014, to August 8, 2017, he led his channel on YouTube. Daniel previously had channels too, but they were removed. In February 2018, he decided to support MC DIMASLA and his mixtape "My Idol Glyob". Lil Sheldon together with MC DIMASLA recorded the main mixtape track of the same name, with which he began his career. He lived in Russia from birth until 2019, after which he left for permanent residence in the United States. Music style Lil Sheldon was inspired by American rappers from the $uicideboy$ duo and emo rapper Lil Peep. Later, Lil Sheldon completely abandoned the Lil Peep style and switched to the $uicideboy$ style. Actually from emo rap to horrorcore. Life and career 2014—2017: The beginning of the creative path, a break In 2014, Lil Sheldon founded the creative association Losten Aiment. which included MC DIMASLA, XSTERIX and Lil Sheldon. Initially, this group was not associated with rap or music. Losten Aiment was involved in online films. Losten Aiment released one online horror movie released in the fall of 2014. Later, Lil Sheldon began playing rap battles and recording the single “I'm Rich”, which was due out in late 2014, but the single was never released. In 2015, Losten Aiment released another online movie of the horror genre, but the activity of the team ended there. In the period from 2016 to 2017, the team did not offer anything new. June 9, 2017, the team broke up. At the end of 2017, Lil Sheldon was again inspired by the rap culture. 2018—present: Rapper career, moving to the USA, foundation “33 west” Lil Sheldon’s appearance in rap is accompanied by the recording of the track “My Idol Glyob” from the MC DIMASLA mixtape of the same name. Lil Sheldon participated in the main track of the mixtape "My Idol Gleb" in which he read out the first verse written by Dmitry (MC DIMASLA). Lil Sheldon is a good and longtime friend of MC DIMASLA and continued to record tracks with him. After the mixtape was released, Lil Sheldon was offended by the MC DIMASLA joke about the death of his pet who died on the day of the mixtape. Lil Sheldon said that he would no longer record tracks with MC DIMASLA however, a serious conflict was avoided. The single "Sweety" recorded with MC DIMASLA was released on March 10, 2018. One of the first serious work MC DIMASLA and Lil Sheldon did in the hip-hop industry, however, was very weak for people who listened to the song. The beat was also taken from the public domain and does not belong to either MC DIMASLA or Lil Sheldon, just like the rest of the recorded tracks. The lyrics to the song were written by Lil Sheldon, and the first verse was transmitted by MC DIMASLA. The single "Black Spider", released July 9, 2018. Second track Lil Sheldon. The sound is better than "Sweety" however, the sound is still at a weak level. On July 11, 2018, another track was released called "Fine Clouds" which, in sound, was different from the rest of Lil Sheldon's tracks. In November 2018, Lil Sheldon released 5 tracks: pills, sunset, f * ck myself, HELL SPACE, forget. One of them was recorded with such a performer and beatmaker as Aiven. The forget track has been removed from SoundCloud. In December of that year, Daniel continued to record his songs. Tracks such as: I sell my soul, 33, bad cops, dont take rope were released. One of them was again recorded with Aiven. On June 27, 2019, Lil Sheldon and Aiven uploaded "crucify me" track on the YouTube platform. A little later, on July 8, 2019, Lil Sheldon again with Aiven released a track on YouTube called TWO DEAD BODIES IN THE HOUSE. In these two tracks, Aiven was the producer. In July 2019, rap duo "33 west" was founded between Aiven and Lil Sheldon. In July, several more tracks were recorded that were not released on any of the platforms (except Vkontakte). These tracks are: WHY ANGELS CRY?, THE GAME WITH THE DEVIL and was recorded with Aiven. July 19, 2019, Lil Sheldon immigrated to permanent residence in the United States. On August 22, an album called “Break the Mirror and You'll See This Fucking World” is released, where Lil Sheldon performs as a member of the 33west duo. On November 2, an album called “Welcome to Our Universe” is released by 33west duo. Filmography Discography EPs. Mixtapes. Albums. 2019 * «Break the Mirror and You'll See This Fucking World» (EP): # «Welcome to Grave» # «Stranger Things» # «Two Dead Bodies in the House» # «Game with the Devil» # «Why Angels Cry» # «Crucify Me» * «Welcome to our Universe» (Album): # «We're Tired of Making up Names» # «Forget Me Forever» # «Why Devils Cry» # «Whistleblower» # «My Love for Her Will Never Cease» # «We Sold Our Souls» # «Escape from 2000 East» # «Columbus Avenue» # «Hostages of Hell» # «In the Grave» # «Gate to Heaven» # «Love Likes Silence» # «Every Time» Singles 2018 * 2018 — Moi Idol Glyob (Мой Идол Глёб) (& MC DIMASLA) («My Idol Glyob», «Мой Идол Глёб» Mixtape) * 2018 — Sweety (& MC DIMASLA) * 2018 — Black Spider * 2018 — Fine Clouds * 2018 — pills (prod. sabri) * 2018 — sunset * 2018 — f*ck myself (& B.I.G Aiven) * 2018 — HELL SPACE * 2018 — forget * 2018 — i sell my soul * 2018 — 33 * 2018 — bad cops (& Aiven) * 2018 — dont take rope * 2019 — Terrible Situation (as a member of 33west) References Vkontakte Vkontakte Group SoundCloud YouTube Категория:Lil Sheldon Категория:Horrorcore Категория:33west Категория:Hip-Hop Категория:Rap Категория:Rapper